


When you tell me that you love me...

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Wedding Arrangements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish and Mickie talk it all out... and Wedding proposals are made...





	When you tell me that you love me...

“I never meant to make you feel like that....”

Trish’s voice is soft, her normally bright blue eyes soft, her voice shaking a little when she speaks, pushing blonde hair out of her eyes to focus on Mickie, hating how badly the other woman was shaking, she could see how badly she had hurt her now and she loathed it. 

“I never thought I mattered that much to you Mickie...”

“I loved you Trish... I loved you with all my heart and you broke it.... you broke me....”

“Mickie...”

“No.”

Mickie had pulled back, shrugging off her jacket and all but pushing Trish’s fingers over the raised marks at her wrist, her voice low and hard. 

“You broke me...”

Trish had moved then with surprising speed and gentleness to kiss her wrist, raising it to her lips even as she made eye-contact with Mickie, kissing it softly, three times, one for each mark. She had released Mickie’s wrist gently, her fingers playing over the mark again. 

“I’m sorry...”

“Trish...”

“No... Mickie please... listen to me...”

“I’m sorry I hurt you then, I was an idiot, I’m sorry I made you feel so... stupid, so broken... but I was afraid... I only really got brave after.... after Lita.... She caught me so.... so off-guard... I thought... after you I thought I’d be alone... and then, suddenly, there she was... this red-haired sparky woman with Paige, the woman-child who would not quit until I said yes to a date... I.... I only realized then why you might have wanted someone like Paige... I understood but I thought.... Mickie... you were, you are, so wonderful I thought I’d lost you for good and I... I loved Lita, and Paige and I didn’t even stop to think you might be at the centre.... and I’m sorry... I’m sorry I hurt you by coming back...”

“Well, you aren’t the only one who... got caught off-guard...”

“Holly-Anne?”

“No... Alexa... my Little... and then... then Toni.... and Fliss.... and yes... yes eventually Holly-Anne but Fliss... Fliss didn’t let Alexa get away with anything, and Toni made her happier and I.... She’s wonderful.... but I still, I still missed you... I still love you...”

“I missed you too, Mickie.... I... I love you too... I wish... I wish there was some way to.... to... re-connect...”

“Marry her...”

The voice from the door surprises them both and Lita smirks, shrugging a little even as she glances back at Fliss. 

“It’s... It’s the only way... right?”

“Right....”

Fliss sighs, rolling her eyes a little. 

“We were supposed to wait but...”

“You... wouldn’t mind?”

Mickie’s voice is low, almost nervous and Fliss laughs, shaking her head and smiling softly even as she kisses her. 

“No... No I wouldn’t mind... neither would Holly-Anne, god knows Holls has been watching Paige like the Little One is hers already... and... truth be told, Miss Sparky Firecracker over there is quite the flirt...”

“Alexa will be so happy... I’m... so happy.”

“Then be happy Darling.... we won’t stop you.”


End file.
